Sky blossom
by roseofthemoon67
Summary: both surve; one by choice the other not. she is bound never to be free. he is bound but shall never truly be controled. so diffrent yet so very the same. love truly does work in misterius ways.sebatianXoc rated T for fighting in latter chaps and language
1. prolog: the sky reflected in the mirror

**Authors note: **so this is my fist fanfiction. I really hope you enjoy it! I've had his tucked in my notebook for a while sooooo yeah! Please review and please tell me if I need to improve anywhere. I'm not so sure of my writing yet so it will really help!

Disclaimers: I don't own anything if I did it wouldn't be a fanfiction now would it. ;D

Note: Sorasaki is actually 2 names ( Sora-ski and Saki-blossom) but I thought id be creative and make them one name!

_SORASAKI PROV:_

**I **smile at the small trinket that dangled daintily at my color bone. I reach long thin fingers up to finger the cold metal. The swooping **m** of my family emblem surrounded by little pre-bloom roses edged onto the silver metal. I smiled warm with the thought of it… My eyes darken with rage as I spot the reflection in the purple, trimmed gold, mirror. I rear my fist back colliding it with said mirror. The fragile glass shatters under my strong punch. Cutting my fist and falling to the cold floor.

The foot steps echo on the tile as a large hand reaches out to grip my small but strong shoulder. I feel him lean into my ear only inches away "You are so cruel…" the deep voice teases, "do you hate me so much as to smash my mirror at my sight?"

I slap at the hand just barley missing the idiot's face _hmm, next time then, _"yes I do. I do hate you so much." I turn to meet the tall man. My dark blue eyes narrow, locking with his; staring him down despite my smaller size. He smiles at my confidence. I felt disgust _my carmine wouldn't have. __So how dare he!_ I growl pushing past to the door.

"My dear wife," he mocks in a slightly singsong voice. Almost as if to rub into my face the fact of MY, "We have guest tonight… be ready." Despite the obvious command his voice still mocked. I huff starting to open the door but am once again stopped by his mock call. "And please do be rid of that attitude. I do not wish to make my guest feel uncomfortable be a proper lady." His voice was now stern.

I stare at the door… then nod… slightly scared by the thought of his anger at me. The blood drips off my pale white fist as I reach up and touch the skin of my check hidden by my bangs. "Yes my husband…" I whisper. Stepping through the doorway I shut the door behind me. My earlier spark dulled by the pain in my check warning me of what would happen if I were to defy him.

Authors note: did you like it (so far I mean)? I just needed to get the gist of the story out here's were it really begins!


	2. Chapter 1: the sky sensing you

**Authors note: **hi so I'm going to just write this next chapter now since the last one was soooo short I didn't even realize how short it was till I posted it ^.^' welp Sebby and Ciel are going to make their first appearance! On ward march! P.s. about the name if anyone has any info on if I combined those two names right (like if I need a dash or something) please message me about it!

**Disclamers: **I don't own anything except my O.C.(S)

_SEBASTIAN'S PROV:_

The young master was visiting a business… partner of sorts. It was a little strange. He seemed a bit irritated.

I glance at the young bluish-black haired boy. I grin, holding back the snicker. He had his legs crossed, arms folded tightly. "Young master you are likely going to chew a hole through your cheek if you do not stop." I advise.

The young boy glances up at me startled out of his thought. "This is very important Sebastian. Because, If this man does not like me; There is likely going to be hell to pay."

Once again I hold back a snort at his chose of words. _Ciel you know nothing of hell. Not yet at least…_"Of course my lord, but may I incur as to WHY this man is so important to win over?" I ask not really caring.

"He may be young –almost twenty-six I believe- but he was born to privilege. A grand privilege even larger then mine and Elizabeth's combined. He will be a grand ally but to have him as an enemy would not be wise for the "Funtom" company. He has a lot of power with Japan's silk trade, potato and corn trade with the states, along with many others. He even has a few underbelly projects." He responds.

"I see." _Well this could be a bit interesting… maybe._

The carriage comes to a stop. I glance out the door window as I stand to open the door. I am met with the sight of a large mansion. The large gargoyles looking more like large dark foxes then the traditional monsters, of sorts, you usually see. Many cherry blossom trees skater the yard not a sight you usually see in London though the mansion like the young master's was located a bit on the outskirts…

I step out of the carriage helping my lord out of the tall vehicle as the man who came to fetch us scurries to get our bags. He now showed none of the other strife he had in the carriage. He was calm and cool confident that he could win this man over. _Oh what fun_I think as my sharp ears catch the light foots steps from inside the mansion coming to great us at the door. We reach the top of the stares just in time for the large doors to open.

_SORASAKI PROV:_

_(a while earlier.)_

I stand there looking at myself in the mirror that had been put up while I was gone. I had had a dress already lade out for me when I walked into our room after a while to cool off _great I cant even chose my own dress. Should be used to it by now I guess… dang this thing is so itchy! I hate guest I always have to dress in fancy dresses. Yeah he has control over my wardrobe always but at least its not THIS baaaad!_

The dress had MANY frills. the top half was a dark green and velvet… the skirt was still green but with many layers each farther apart then the next. I wore black gloves reaching up to my elbows. I sigh and spin in front of the mirror. _Dang… well, I guess I really can't do anything about it anyways… but that doesn't mean I have to be happy about it!_

I huff pulling my brown hair up with the silver ribbon left for me. I grab the black purse still laying on the bed and walk out the bedroom door. _I guess I have to go check with Carmine now. he'll be ticking like a clock if I don't._ I begin to walk to the study.

The mansion really was huge… when I first came here even **I** got lost. I sigh as I pull a thin bandage out of my purse. I wrap it around my hand, wincing as it covered the cuts I had gotten from smashing the mirror earlier. _Well, that was smart__._ I role my eyes at my own foolishness. _Welp, carmine was just lucky it hadn't been his face…_ I nearly laugh out load at my word. _I couldn't do that_. I grin as I reach for the study door. Not bothering to knock, I open the door "Carmine who is this person coming?"

Carmine glances up from his book. His short curly black hair glowing in the firelight. "Ah, Sorasaki you look lovely." He grins at me.

I almost gag "Carmine. Who. Is. Coming?"

"Your so mean," he says with mock hurt in his voice, "You used to be so sweet when you were little…" He sets a finger on his lips, grinning from ear to ear. I narrow my eyes at him. Agitation slightly shows on his face. _Shit_ "The young Ciel Phantomhive." He says. I could have passed out right then.

"THE Ciel Phantomhive! The queens watchdog! What the- what is HE coming here for?" _Of all people! What would he want? … Wait many people want that boy died. Arg that boy! I swear if he brings unwanted attention to this manor I'm going to be soooo mad! I have to many people biding for carmine's head as it is. I don't want moooooorrrrre!_

I'm shoved out of my thoughts by carmine's rumbling laughter. Carmine may not be an especially built man but that large chest of his sure could belch it… "Ah Sorasaki you are just the same as always. You act as though you are the laziest person in the world. You honestly hate extra work don't you? You have nothing to fear I have made sure that no one is fallowing the Phantomhive. I do not want more people bidding for my head as much as you do not want the extra work of it."

I stare at the man sitting on the couch; who had resumed reading. If I did not hate this man so much I truly would admire him. He did seem to always think ahead. I straiten up from the crouched position I had assumed in my little fit. When I was young I hadn't hated him… I had first come here at six at that time carmine was only twelve not yet having taken over the business he was entitled to at birth. We used to play with each other in the garden of his father's mansion. Back then I didn't realize what it truly meant by my leaving my family. I did not know that I would be his till the day he died… I did not know. How foolish of me. I should have said no when I had the chance…

I turn to walk out the door hearing the role of a carriage out side.

I walk to the main hallway quickly and quietly. I wonder… if I had known would I truly have said no? Even now, I don't truly HATE Carmine… I just hate the power he holds. The position he holds. The position they ALL hold over us…

I sigh _well at least these people will be staying for a while. Maybe they'll keep me busy enough._ I think this but as I reach for the door I feel a cold sinister presence on the other side. I gulp _Talk about letting hell in through the front door. This CANNOT be good…_


	3. Chapter 2: the sky in firelight

**Authors notes: **hello again! Sorry this took a bit but be happy I'm posting this now exam week is next week and obviously I will have NO time till its over but at least winter break is coming. Hasn't snowed yet though… I'm sad it snowed a lot last year. I love winter! I don't even much care if I get presents I love da cold. =_= blushes happily.

**Disclaimers: **I don't own anything except my O.C.(S) and the plot. 3 (or any song if i ever use one. Which I'll indicate as mine or someone else)

_SORASAKI PROV._

"Good evening, sir" I whisper like a proper lady should. Carmine told me to be on my best behavior _easy for him to say what a tard he doesn't even know he just brought hell upon us…_ "please come in."

I slowly step aside taking the opportunity to see the people I'd have in the house for- wait! How long are they staying?

The young earl was beyond adorable his blueish-black hair ruffled slightly by the wind, though now as I look better I can see something else. It may not be notable to most. I guess most would be to distracted by his age. But I could see in his eye the wisdom of many more men… I held back a smile _well Ceil Phantomhive… I have a felling we will get along just fine... as for your butler_.

I glance up at him behind eyelashes as he passes after Ciel. Funny I never thought I'd see one up this close. A hell demon… I could have fainted when I sensed him behind the door. And now right in front of me it truly hit me. I was going to have a demon, who could break me like a twig I might add, in my territory for god knows how long. Actually I really should figure out how long.

I shut the door still facing the two as the butler takes the boys coat off "may I ask how long you will be staying Mr. Phantomhive." It didn't really bother me that I was addressing a 12 or 13 year old boy as Mr. honestly I was a bit amazed by him _he holds his head so high… he really does remind me of myself… well a less bitchy version of me_

"One or two weeks maybe."

"Oh, I see." I mumble stepping around the butler making sure not to touch him. I begin to walk up the stairs feeling the butler's stare on me "fallow me, My husband's in the study."

As we walk down the hall I feel the butler's stare on me the whole time. Honestly I wanted to talk with the boy a bit but all my instincts told me to run from the butler. They screamed at me to get away from him. I didn't speak in fear that I might say something stupid. I reach out and tap on the large door I had left a second ago. _Answer the door stupid! If I don't get away soon I'm gunna-_

I hear Carmine get up and open the door wide.

"Ciel Phantomhive how are you?" he steps aside for us to walk in. I walk in first and veer off to stand by Carmine.

"Good and you, Carmine?" Ciel asks walking in his butler in tow. He looks up at Carmine with that one eye of his. I want to sigh out of sadness. they were so mature, what could have happened for them like this? It almost made you want to cry... a boy his age should be smiling and enjoying the last bit of his youth not making business proposals with a fool like carmine. I couldn't help but glance at the butler who had shut the door.

"I'm well." Carmine smiles, wrapping a hand around my waist. The motion jumped me out of my thoughts. I wanted to glare at him. Not so much because of his hand but because of him scaring me like that. "Thank you. I am well." He leads us over to a love seat beside the fire. Ciel comes and sits in a chair opposite us. The two begin to chat nothing about business just small talk. I sigh giving up my discreet attempts to get Carmine to let go of me. I lay my head slightly on Carmines shoulder giving into instincts _when the enemy is to strong hid behind the second biggest person._ Though its not like Carmine could really do much… I want to laugh as a picture of Carmine trying to protect me pops into my head _i__ts more like the other way around… _I glance at the fire not caring about anything much as long as that butler is away from me I don't care. _I__f I hear anything in the conversation that's interesting i'll listen but honestly I don't need someone else to tell me about the weather. SERIUSLY I can't believe they're actually talking about weather…_

I'm suddenly jumped out of my thoughts when I feel a hot gaze baring on me. I shift back off Carmine glancing at the butler who had long since faded into the shadows as only a great butler can do (or a demon whatever...) I stare back at him. His eyes flash pinkish-red as he grins at me. His finger creeps up to his lips, as if to shush me from telling his secret. _He knows I know…_ I shiver as I watch the fire light flicker light on his skin. His hand drops folding over his chest. He leans against the wall. Shit… I force my head back to the fire. _No, no, no… why? Really I'm domed to never have peace aren't I?_

_SEBASTIAN PROV._

I watch as the golden brown headed girl shivers. I shift _smart girl…_she may know but I could tell that she won't tell not right away anyways. She forces her head away from me.

It doesn't seem like she's a treat. I'm sure she wouldn't attack unless told to. Just as I am, she is chained. _But what is she?_ She isn't a demon… well not one from hell I am sure. I glance at the man _Carmine was it?_ She is obviously bound to him but I don't see a bounding mark on him. I look back at the girl her right cheek is covered by bangs. _Her mark maybe? _Her hair was such a golden brown in fire light it looked almost aglow. The ever so slight tilt of her eyes and lightly thin but elegance to them, I could tell she had to have Japanese in her. She was slightly tan not suppressing though. She may not realize it but I could see obviously that she was not what she portrayed her self to be. No quiet noble woman would have tanned skin. She may be able to fake it to humans but not to me. I grin. _Maybe this will be fun… I wonder if she can really pretend the whole time we're here?_

_SORASAKI PROV:_

"OH please forgive me I didn't realize. I never introduced you!" Carmine grips my hip. "This here is my wife, Sorasaki."

I glance up at carmine.

"Sorasaki?"

I smile putting my noble mask back on "it's Japanese, sir. it means ski blossom. You see, I am originally from Japan but I moved here when I was little to live with my dear Carmine." I lay a hand on his chest for a nice touch "our fathers wanted us to become good friends" _well I'm guess I'm not lying allllll that much…_

Carmine nods "well I guess it may be best to retire for today. Sorasaki will you be a dear and show our guest to their rooms?"I_ have a chose?_

"Yes dear" _really I feel so corny. Why do we have to act so lovey dovey?_ I stand up when Carmine finally releases my hip. "This way please." I smile my most brilliant smile.

~…~

When we finally reach the guest bedroom made for Ciel. I turn "have a good night sleep, sir."

"Please, cut the act it's really starting to annoy me." Ciel says brushing his hair out of his eye.

"Pardon?" I say sweat dropping.

"You have been playing sweet wife this whole time. It's almost as annoying as Lizzy can be."

"… How did you know?" I grin not really shocked kind of happy actually.

"Hmm well…. I guess you could say it's the look in you eyes. Your eyes aren't the ones of someone like you are betraying. You have fire in your eyes NOT stupidity."

I laugh. "Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black? I like you all ready! What An observant boy." I smile walking in the room to sit on the bed, "I'm glad you figured it out actually. I was sick of pretending. It's not fun, you know. I would NEVER hang off a man like that."

Ciel walks in the room fallowed by the butler "I agree. It is vary tier some to pretend"

_How fun,_ I don't even care that that demon is here "though it is necessary at times. so what is it you want with Carmine?"

"I miss judged you. I'm not stupid enough to tell you that!" Ciel raises a eyebrow

I laugh "Tushe, Ciel, tushe."

A cough gains our attention as the butler says "young master its time for bed…"

I glance up "oh right forgot you were there." I sneer. _Well, that felt good. I Might as well talk big._ I couldn't help it my body feels as though my territory was in jeopardy and so I had to do something or I'd NEVER feel comfortable _anything to make me feel even a bit more in charge._

The slight glare he sends me crashes my little victory. I gulp.

"Sebastian, I will talk with Sorasaki a bit more first" it was not a statement but an order…

"Yes my lord" Sebastian bows and steppes back a bit _hehe!_

"So Sorasaki, May I ask what you opinions are on the current noblemen and their plans?" Ciel grins sitting down on a chair by the window.

"Why yes my lord!" I smile.

We talked for a long time. It was nice… I hadn't connected with anyone like this in a long time. Though the boys views on life were a bit… well sinical. he was smart, to be able sit there with a women almost 7 years older then him and state every one of his opinions with out flinching. After a while I left his room, content. I had had a great conversation with an entertaining boy, and put a very pissed demon behind "schedule". What could go wrong?

I hear a voice whisper in the back of my head as I walk back to my room "_**how about the fact that your going to have to explain that your cover was blown by a 12 year old? That you disobeyed your order to not let them find out that you were just pretending? Betrayal!"**_ My eyes widen as I realize what the voice is. I reach up a grab my face just before the pain engulfs my right cheek. I hold in a scream as I hit the ground. "_**BETRAYAL!"**_ The voice screams.

**Authors note:** Just so you know Sebby wasn't checking her out in the part in the study he's just trying to figure out what she is. I hope no one is OOC I just needed you to see that Ciel and Sorasaki hit it off right away! I love Ciel so my OC wouldn't be mine if she didn't like him to. Yes its still gunna be sebbyxoc couse' well… she's too old for him *sigh* but my next story I'm defiantly doing a Cielxoc. I wube you Ciel! (even if you scare the living daylights out of me sometimes!) *runes away to go rape Ciel* Sorasaki: please review! And know roseofthemoon will not update for a bit! *see's Sebastian**runes away too*


	4. Chapter 3: the sky starting a game

**Authors note: **hmm nothing much to say but my laptop is really messed up so I'm having to type it on the house computer and then send it to my laptop to post online. Well i hope you like! i realize i have many errors in my fallowing chapters but i'll fix them as soon as i can or when i get used to this old thing I'm on now XD I'll most likely post the fixed chapters and this one at the same time.

**Disclaimers: **I don't own anything except my O.C.(S) and the plot. 3 (or any song if i ever use one. Which I'll indicate as mine or someone else)

_**bold and italics is any wierd voices!**_

_SORASAKI PROV._

When I'm like this, all my senses are sharper. Even though I'm just walking down the hallway, stumbling along from the pain i feel every time i take a step, i could hear everything. From the crickets and the russel of the cherry blossom's leaves outside to the slight creek of Ciel's bed as he lays down. _Oh gosh! i didn't show Sebastian were he was to sleep! i cant show him like this!_

i bit my lip. My small fangs pressing down. I reluctantly speed up wanting to get rid of the pain and turn back before Sebastian designed to FIND himself a room. Rather not have him find me like this, he seem like the type that's fine with using weaknesses...

my small limbs groan under me as i scurry down the hall to my room.

i hear foot steps from the other side of the manor. Then the soft shut of Ciel's door. _You have got to be freaken kidding me! _i taste copper. I had bitten though my lip with my sharp teeth. My small teeth were made to kill small animals but they were sharp.

I look up and see the door to mine and Carmine's room slightly cracked _thank god. _I couldn't have reached it at this height. I slip in the room to find Carmine sitting under the blankets at the head rest reading. His night shirt clung to his creamy skin. his gray blue eyes glance up at my entrance. The light shade widens when he sees me.

"Sorasaki really? What are you doing, what if the young Earl saw you like that?"

i glare up at him. Jumping up onto the king sized bed, i paw my way to sit on his lap. I sit, puffing up my chest in an attempt to make myself look even a bit bigger even though the pain was almost unbearable.

"Carmine make the pain stop." my lips don't move but the silver metal of my necklace shines as my voice busts out of it. As strong as it always is. As strong as any Yokai's voice. This body of mine is of a fox. It was not meant to speak. If i tried it would just come out as the hiss and grunt and mew of a normal fox.

I rap my fluffy tail around my slider body. Like most, if not all, fox demons i was slinder, large breasted and my face thin but dannty in both my human and animal form; Though, i was tall in my human form.

"okay." he sighs, smiling as he reaches for my cheek. When his hand meets my face i flinch at the pain. I look up to see his eyes glowing bluer then his own. _**" my Yokai you have committed sin. As your master i punish you. As your masters we punish you. You have felt the wrath. learn from it..." **_

as Carmine continued i knew that to any one else Carmine would sound normal. But to me every word burned into me. His voice was that of a guardsman for a prisoner. Each word bore down on me. Even though i knew he wouldn't. My instincts as a Yokai, a controlled Yokai, told me that he could easily say a word and I'd be died. This is what its like for most in my family. We all have a master who could kill us with a single word if they wished.

I hate them! I could feel the pain subsiding from my cheek replaced by rage. I hate them... they control us. We are powerful fox demons and yet they control us! All because of something that happened over 4 thousand years ago! How dare they use us! How dare they! my eyes burned with rage as the pain almost subsides completely. This always happens after I'm "punished". They say THEY punish us but not really. Carmine doesn't have any say in it. It's if my bound thinks I've betrayed him. It made me angry to no end. They can not control us! I hear the voice again. The final words of my punishment are whispered as faint but strong as the pain in my cheek _**yes they can... you are theirs.**_

I jump off of carmines lap when the last of the voice and pain fade. As i hit the floor i change back my long golden brown hair draped over my naked body. I walk over to grab a night dress with long selves that dipping down slightly.

"were are you going?" Carmines voice asked sounding like his normal chipper but fake voice again.

"i never showed the butler, Sebastian, to his room" i say slipping on the night dress.

"i see hurry back. Make sure to be quiet and not wake up Ciel" he says turning back to the book he still held in his hands. I nod. Slinking out the door wanting to get the dress that still lay in the hallway before Sebastian found it.

_SEBASTIAN'S PROV._

I walk down the long hallway I had seen Sorasaki walk down. _How irritating. after all that she dares to forget to give me a room? _I walk to were I could sense her.

When i was preparing my lord for bed i had sensed a change in her as though her powers had been compressed. They were still the same strength wise but more consecrated. To be honest i was curious. _What had happened in that short time?_

I could hear her by now. I could hear her slip out of a room and shutting the door. Her light foot steps echoed as she walked in my direction. She must know I'm coming her way. Her footsteps were quick. She was trying to hid something from me before i got there. I grin quickening my pace as well. I turn the corner just in time to see the young girl bind over to pick the bundle of petticoats, corsets, stockings and shoes from the ground. The dress was green the same as the one she wore earlier. _And why might that be on the floor in the middle of the hallway. _I raise a eyebrow at the girl.

She had frozen when i had entered the hall. She now glanced up still bent over the clothes.

"h-hey" she stammers out.

"hello, might i say that nightgown is very attractive. Though the neck is a bit low, no?" i grin.

The girls eyes widen as she grabs the bundle, slams it against her breasts and shoots up. I chuckle. Sorasaki eyes narrow. "jerk." she curses under her breath.

" you are the one who showed them." i stat placing a finger on my chin.

" you're the one who looked." she snaps back.

I just shrug. Something catches my eyes. I take a step closer to see what it is. Sorasaki takes two steps back. I frown_ really? _I take five steps forward. She takes five steps back. I role my eyes taking three steps forward. She steps back only to hit the wall. Her eyes widen. Her head snapping around to see what had blocked her escape.

Her head snapped back around to glare at me. I see her swiftly glance at what was around her seeing what her options were.

In the dim light i see her eyes change. Her pupal slit to cat like. She wouldn't try to run. She was now on offense mode. If i wasn't careful she would attack me. Not like it would do much, but it would cause problems if she attacked me. She looked like a wild animal that had been pushed into a corner.

I could see sharp fangs when she spoke. " what?" she growls her voice had a almost killing tone to it.

" be calm, Missy. I just want to know what is wrong with your fist."

her eyes widen again but stay slitted. Her head trust down to stare at the exposed skin of her hand. The hand that had bore bandages now showed many little cuts. They were almost all healed though she was obviously some thing other then human so the cuts could have been from even as early as this morn. She places her other hand on her injured one.

" nothing, i just cut it on some glass."

"some glass? That's quite a lot of cuts. It must have been something more. Did you punch a mirror or something?" that was actually meant as a joke but the flinch she showed proved me right._ You have got to be kidding me..._

"so what? Why exactly do you care?" she mocks grinning._ Doesn't take much to please her does it?_ Then her question hits me. I frown only to have her grin wider.

"... i merely need to know what goes on in this mansion so that i can prepare myself so that my lord stays safe. You are not human so i figure you will be the best to ask about these things." i say finding an excuse. Then i add as a afterthought " though it seems YOU are the main thing i need to worry about here." i snort, "please refrain from punching glass near my master. It would be dreadful should he be accidentally hit by a stray shard of glass."

"i promise, i won't" she snaps back. Her face was dusted pink from rage or embarrassment I'm not sure. _Hmm, seems i've taken a liking to getting under her skin. How funny her reactions are._

I pull my fist to my mouth to stiffen the laugh that pleaded to burst through. Her head reals back insultingly. She pulls a hand away from her bundle and shoves my chest "and what exactly is so damn funny!" she hisses.

"ahem, never mind that," i say composing myself. I step back. I see her shoulders relax instantly. Her pupil going back and i assume her canines dulling and shortening. I continue "might you show me were I will be staying."

"whatever, this is dumb. You don't sleep anyways. Why the hell should you get a room? I'd just make you sleep outside." she turns, military style, on the balls of her feet and walked past me.

" Ah but YOU have a room." i point out. I'm sure she's some type of demon. Though her presence was not evil and i could tell she had a soul. _Did she sleep?_

" yes but unlike YOU i live here. And besides i need sleep as much as any human." i see her stumble when she realizes she gave me information.

I realize something. We both didn't know what her "husband" and my lord's relationship would be. If it stayed neural. She wouldn't have to worry about me. Nor i, her. If they became enemies. Then in turn as their bounded we would be put against each other.

I see her stiffen as the thought comes to her as well. A silent understanding crossed over the air.

a game had begun. a game to find out more about the other before they did. With the information we got from it we could easily use it against one another later. I smirk...

_SORASAKI'S PROV._

I GULP. When i see a devilish smirk cross Sebastian's face. There was a good chance that Sebastian and i would become enemies in the future. I already knew he was a demon but he knew i was too. Well a yokai but still that is a demon of sorts. Now he knew i needed sleep and i knew he didn't. Though that wouldn't help me later. He doesn't sleep meaning i couldn't surprise attack him.

The worst of it is is that I AM the weaker of us both. And he's bound to already now that by now. He is a demon I'm merely a fox demon. Though I'm probably faster then him. And being a fox i could if i wanted to out smart him. One on one in a fight of strength and endurance I'd lose.

I tense and turn away from him. _Damn him_ he is still grinning. I begin to walk again not noticing him creep up beside me.

"Ah i must say this mansion is large. It is the young mans right?" _who's else would it be?_i glance up at him a bit shocked by how close he was.

"yes." i answer simply. " Ciel, his parents died a while back no?" i knew the answer to this question already. I was merely curious to know how he'd answer. I could tell we were both had the same tactic: to switch from small talk to actually useful questions, all the while trying to trick the other into giving information by making it appear that we are just talking small talk.

"yes." _well that's a start._

" i see. It must be hard on the boy to be so young and have to take over his fathers business And other things." i whisper the last part. For no particular reason.

"yes, i must ask though. Who does the cooking here?"

" the chief of course though she really only cooks when guest are over or for parties. I do most of it."

" and what of the other servant?"

" we have butlers and maids though most are not needed any time."

"oh so you do most of the work. The others are for show or for the little things?"

i almost groan he was beginning to take over the conversation so i had to give him information. I debate on how much this can be used by him.

"yes" i finally admit "though all of our servants are human they are all highly trained like yours." actually i didn't know if they were or not. _Might as well take a suckers shot._ Besides that's what us foxes are known for. If you cant win fare and square then just trick your way to the top.

"i see. Well i shall be needing to use your kitchen in the morning to serve the young lord his morning tea." _thank god he didn't call my bluff. so all his workers are fighters. But how good? _I wanted to pursue more on the topic but this opportunity was too good. _So the earl has a regular morning tea? How many others?_

"when else will you need to use the kitchen? I will tell the chief when so she will stay out of your way." i was determined not to cross the line and let Sebastian know my intentions. But i had to drag out this opportunity as long as i could. If Sebastian had found out my intentions yet he didn't show it.

"in the afternoon and just before bed." suddenly his face changes. _Shit! He caught on!_

i avert my eyes to look forward. Though out of the corner of my eyes i see him grin. I gulp. _Well at least i got what i needed out of him. So breakfast afternoon and night. I could easily slip in at any of those times and poison the tea or maybe even kill Ciel myself before or after the tea break... _

truly, i didn't want to kill the boy. Unlike Sebastian i had a soul. All demons could love and hate be happy or sad, But demons from hell like Sebastian lived off human souls. we did not. We did feel superior to them but they weren't lunch. All demons could feel attached to a human but we were more pron to it because we could become attached to them.

I tighten my fist. I don't want to kill the boy... he reminds me of myself. My parents had died when i was little. They had been killed by other members of my pack because my parents had refused to let me go train for serving a master. I had been 4 then and didn't know what the training was for so after their death they had lied about what happened so I'd go train.

Carmine's father had already choice me for his son. Over my 2 years of training they checked in about once every week to see how my progress was. At first it was just his father then carmine started coming and he would play with me. He was 10. back then carmine was just like a older brother to me. He didn't know about it ether. We both didn't till i was 13 and he was 19. 13 is when we begin to be punished if we didn't fallow orders. my world had crashed down on me that day.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when i realize we've reached the door to the room Sebastian will stay in. I stop and turn to him. "here's where you will- what?" I'm cut off by the look on Sebastian's face.

He looked at me as though i had turned into a horse with two legs while we were walking. ..._Turn?_! my eyes shoot down to my but_ no tail..._ i let out a sigh. And look back up at him "what is it?"i ask irritated

"nothing" he shakes his head. Seemingly unsure of HIMSELF. He pauses only to a moment later grin. I gulp

"well if you insist on standing there why not come inside." he leans in and i lean back

"nope i'm good" i state bluntly before pushing past him and walking back to my room.

I hear Sebastian's deep chuckle from his door. I spin on my heels, flip him the bird, turn around and keep walking. The whole time my face burned bright red...

**Authors note: **i hope no one is too ooc. If seems a lot of F.F. Show Sebastian as liking to tease the oc. I think its really good way to start off the relationship so it will seem real since most of the oc for Sebastian are all really strong headed 3 urg, but i don't like most Ciel ocs all of them are just like ciel! that not cool. I mean come on if you put Sebastian up with a female Sebastian we'd allllll be screwed :P

well please review! i'm a new writer here so of course i don't have many reviews but i wont update from now on till i have at least one new review. Later ill make the goal higher but for now 1 review is fine by me. As long as i know people are reading this 3


	5. Chapter 4: the sky bonds fading?

**Authors note: **hello again! soooo nothing much to say... um i just made a "divianART" (i do not care how this is spelled i don't have Internet on the home computer so i cant check) account. Oh yeah i got a new laptop for Christmas but turns out it doesn't have word and ill have to buy office. so, yep, still got to use the Internetless home computer then send it to laptop to post!

**Disclaimers: **I don't own anything except my O.C.(S) and the plot. 3 (or any song if i ever use one...)

_SEBATIAN'S PROV._

Sorasaki flips me off before continuing down the long hallway we had come from. Her long hair swirls when she turns the corner to go back to what i assume is her and the mans room.

I stand out side the door for a moment then turn to the door opening it i step inside. i examine the room slowly. It was similar to the young master's. Though this room was smaller. The bed in the middle of the far wall was a black and white checker pattern on it. A dresser stands tall on the wall beside the door. Another door, which i assume i the bathroom, on the closer wall closest to the door and a window door led to a balcony that looked over the entrance to the manor. A small table sat in the room by the door. After examining the room i slink over to the bed and sit down. Beside me the candle lit lamp flickered. Everything here seemed to flicker with an odd aura...

_aura... _i couldn't help but wander _what was it i had sensed and seen?_

As we walked down the hall in silence, Sorasaki seemingly deep in thought, I glance at the many portraits that decorated the walls. A few portraits of Carmine and Sorasaki together. A few of just the young man and many of people who all resembled carmine in one way or the other (Obviously his family.) All stood or sat proudly, most having someone of the opposite sex with them. All of the once who weren't carmines family looked younger then his family.

All the women were large busted. And all were tall, and all their faces slender, high cheek bones and eyes close set.

they were all too beautiful to be human. And all wore a hint of silver on them some a necklace some a bracelet some a choker some a badge. Some where hidden. Some not. But all bore the same swooping _m _as on Sorasaki's own necklace. And most were just as unhappy as Sorasaki's had been in her's _hmm_

I'm jumped out of my thoughts when i see something small zip out of one of the rooms ahead of us. Moving so fast I couldn't get a good look at it.

When i ripped my gaze the walls i am able to catch a shimmer of silver. The figure curved slightly giving a human shape. Though the aura radiating off it was not. It was demonic but, like Sorasaki's, it was slightly well less evil then my own. It's sent also had a linger of cherry to it Just as Sorasaki but The sent and presence faded quickly as it left.

I stare for a moment until i see the tall thin girl stop and turn to me

it was apparent that the figure was the same type of demon as Sorasaki. As with all of the people not related to Carmine in the portraits.

I was hopping i was a step closer to knowing what exactly that was. If they all moved that fast then that narrowed it down. Only the lesser demons from most parts of Asia could move fast enough to avoid a hell demons eyes. Really all demons were from hell but the Asian demons, especially the more humanly half animal once, lived closer to humans and mostly stayed out of hell. So much so that after a while hells stench has faded drastically from them. They mostly lived in a world the had made that connected with the human world. Many of the Yokai (as their know by Japaneses) can live in the human world or in their own world all their lives .

Some of the once that were basically half animal (like cat demons, Neko, and dog ,Inu , demons and fox demons, Kitsune, and even fish once...) served masters. Not always for their soul.( Some will take over a host body or even eat a soul most ate the actually body of a human.) some did it to pay off a dept (Kitsunes ALWAYS payed back a dept.) or where some how made to. Some even served as a protector for shrines just because.

My bet was she was half animal; though, there were many ones.

I stand from my sited position on the large black and white based bed thinking i needed more information to decide exactly what kind. I walk to the table taking off my tail coat. Folding it i place it on the table and start on my vest

_SORASAKI'S PROV._

I grumble as i walk into the room. Carmine still sat against the head rest reading. He glances up at my entrance and laughs " what happened?"

i glare at him, "that man is a pain in the ass." i say _cant believe he saw my chest!_

"already?" Carmine says 'playfully' _and you are a bigger one _i muss in my mind

"yes Carmine AL-FREAKEN-READY" I growl out.

"oh don't be angry" he smiles

i give him my all famed 'don't screw with me' look.

He sighs and resumes reading.

I growl under my breath I was pissed enough as it is. I didn't want to hear carmine's antics _its not the same as when we were little. Why don't you get that? Back then you didn't OWN me._

I used to love his chipper attitude. Now it made me sick because now it seemed fake. The actual happiness in his playful manor had left along with my freedom. The child in him had been tore out of him out of him. He had been trained with his own regret to no longer care. Mine had been shocked out, the second i had experienced my first 'punishment'. when Carmine's father had made Carmine give me a order he knew i couldn't fallow just so he could make his son watch my pain. That was when the real carmine began to fade. Replaced by a man i couldn't help but hate. A man i feared deep down. _He is not the carmine i used to love as a brother. The one who used to play with me as a child. He was not MY carmine. He was a different one all together._

I sigh as i walk around the bed and lay down under the covers. I lay on my back and look up at the purple canopy above. Out of the corner of my eye i watch as carmine reaches out and turns off the gas fueled lamp beside him. The bed creaks as he lies down facing me.

The room was dark but i could still see every inch of it. I lay for a moment half listening to carmine's breathing, which gradually steadied as he went to sleep, and half listened to the cherry trees blowing in the wind.

I love the night since no one could interrupt me i was able to reach the same sharp awareness i had in my fox form closes to my true form. I was never one to enjoy silence so being able to hear better then a human helped. It was never completely silent for me. Which was what i loved best.

I think back over the events of today as i try to fall asleep. When i reach only a few minutes ago My eyes widen as i realize what it is that had startled Sebastian.

When we were walking i had felt **his** presence even while in thought. Though i was so distracted i had shrugged it off as it was a normal to me. I had momentarily forgotten Sebastian was beside me! i gulp pulling the covers over my head and growing. _What was wrong with me lately? i would never have missed that._

This was happening a LOT...first a week ago i had forgotten to put sugar in a guest tea. A trivial matter at the time. Then i had forgotten a pan of cake in the oven and it caught fire. My fits of rage happen a lot more. I was being punished a lot more. It seemed that the bond seemed to take every little thing as a order now. And if it thinks i didn't fallow it here comes the little voice to call me a betrayer. Now i had forgotten to give Sebastian a room and had probably screwed both a friend AND myself. Most of it may seem like little mistakes to a human but for me nothing is a coincidences. EVERYTHING happened for a reason in my case.

My bond had become more strict. The punishments stronger and more.

I couldn't help but wonder... was it becoming stronger because it was soon going to weaken as though it were trying to leave its mark before it faded away?

I pull the covers down and glance over at Carmine who now lay asleep on the bed. _Carmine... whats going on? The only way i my bond were to fade would be if...if you died _I bit my lip and wonder if i was going to get my freedom back soon enough...

buried deep in my heart i felt a prickly feeling. I bit my lip _if this Carmine died would that mean if by chance __**my**__ Carmine was still buried deep down inside him he would die too? would there be no chance AT ALL for me to get him back. _I continue to stare at the Carmine before me. I liked the night time also because when his eyes were shut.. i could almost pretend that my carmine was still there even if he wasn't. I could almost see him with his hand out stretched asking me to come play. I could almost see him. And it almost made me cry.

I stare at him for a long time after that. Deep in thought. And i found myself pondering if my freedom was worth losing the Carmine i still wanted to believe was there. My instinct as a Kitsune screamed at me. It wanted revenge. It wanted freedom.

But my heart ached...i had loved him a lot. Back when he was MY protector and my friend. He must still be there somewhere... _right?_

**Authors note: **ok so this is gonna be short cause this is the perfect place to stop right now. So in this chappy you found more out about yokai (or at least my version ;) ) and learned a bit more on Sorasaki's relationship with Carmine. From now on in thought ill probably just say my carmine when i mean the carmine she actually loved/ the past carmine. I wanted to make yall see the inner conflict Sorasaki has about Carmine. Since like ALL of the characters in kuro are like this i wanted to make sure mine fit in with that whole "is he evil or not I'm soooo freaked confused!" lol i think that A LOT when i read it. xD


	6. Chapter 5: the sky's shadow

**Authors note:** I really don't have anything to say. Oh but when I get my hands on a scanner I'm going to post a pic of Sorasaki. I usually just use my camera but I worked to hard on it to just use that.

p.s. this * will indicate an explanation of the word, phase, ext. will be at the bottom just before the Authors note 3

**Disclaimers: **I don't own anything except my O.C.(S) and the plot. 3 (or any song if i ever use one. Which I'll indicate as mine or someone else)

_SORASAKI'S PROV:_

"..." I flop down on the large bed after a good ten minutes of pacing. Carmine had left by now to go have tea in the garden. I stare up at the large canopy covering the bed.

I hear small footsteps echo down the hallway. Glancing up just in time to hear the small tap on the door. "yes?"

no response...

"come in!" I yell. Siting up and crossing my legs as best I could in this dumb dress

"Mrs. Whitewood, may I ask who that handsome young man is? I ran into him on my way to the kitchen this morning and he asked me where the tea was... I told him..." the short blond gasps "should I not have?" _… shes such a worry wort..._

"its fine. And PLEASE never call me that again" urg W_hitewood..._the name sent shivers down my spine. " please call me by my maiden name, if not my own name. Whitewood... I fell nasty bowing to the name but to sport it in place of my own. Its a disgrace as a Kitsune in my eyes..."

the little women sighs. Like always she ask what I wish for breakfast, and like always she stand as far from me as she can_._

"mama." I glance at her, "i mean Mrs. Miyamoto*. if I might say... please do keep your windows shut. We must keep as little light, while the guest are here, as possible from coming in. less sunlight means less shadows." she whispers cautiously taking slow steps to the window to shut the certain. " you need to be careful. if not... it could bring our castle to its doom. The knight, even if she takes on the position of queen as well, should protect the king, not give him strife ..." _funny, I must be knight and queen position? I've always hated chest... there is to much hardship in the world to bother with a game of war for fun... though I hear its good for reading your opponent_

I watch carefully, contemplating this new information, as her delicate hands slide over the curtains and pull them shut. The shadow I cast on the bed fades away.

I stare , in thought, at the curtains which now counseled my precious cherry blossom trees from my view...

I sigh, standing up _this is not my true palace. This is not MY game. I am merely another peace to carmines game... for now_

_Hmm if we do have to start a game it seems I'm going to have my work cut out for me _I sigh _can I really beat that man though? With my contract like it is...?_

_SEBASTIAN PROV:_

I glance up when I fell Sorasak's presence linger closer.

"you know, the maid is a worry wort. Next time you see her how bough actually INTRODUCING yourself." she asks walking to the bowl of fruit and grabbing an orange.

"it wouldn't have made much of a difference would it? If she knew I was the young masters servant she probably would have been MORE cautious." I state turning back to the tea I was making. "where is the cake ingredient?"

"cabinet? Where else would it be?" she raises a eyebrow at me as she leans against the counter and begins to peel her orange.

I raise an eyebrow in return "WHAT cabinet?"

deep blue eyes glare at me "what do you mean WHAT cabinet? That cab-" she turns to point at the gaping whole in the wall. She jaw drops "damn it ALL!" her fist tightens crushing the orange.

I couldn't help but snicker at this point as golden brown hair whips around as she trows the orange at the wall and grabs a towel.

" I swear when I get my hands on the idiot who made this mess I'm gonna wring their neck!" she storms out of the kitchen.

I sigh turning back to the tea and pouring it into the porcelain teapot. I begin to place the pot and cups on the tray when I load crash echos through the hall "son of a-" I hear Sorasaki scream.

I snicker as I grab the tray and begin walking to the young masters room.

"Whats all that noise about?" the young master asks while siting on the guest bed reading.

"seems someone destroyed the kitchen during the night." I say shutting the door.

"last night? I didn't hear anything..." Ciel wonders.

"neither did I," Ciel's eye widens as I walk over to him, "there was presences but who ever did it must have suppressed the sound."

Ciel sits silently watching me for a moment then nods "do you have any idea what IT was?"

I ponder this for a moment "most likely the figure I sensed yesterday on my way with Sorasaki to the room I'm staying in..." I offer the young master his tea

"hmm speaking of which do you have any idea what yet what Mrs. Whitewood IS?" he asks as he grabs the tea cup from my hands.

"actually I do." I smile thinking back to the kitchen. For such a cunning demon they really are careless when it comes to their true identity... "I hadn't noticed because last night it was already to dark for shadows and what shadows there were were to blurry to make out-"

"please just get to the point. What is so special about her shadow?"

"well you see young master..." I grin, "for her kind it is VERY important. It is the best give away to what they truly are. A Kitsune's shadow, even while human, is that of a fox."

"ah a Kitsune? Makes since, she is Japaneses and she resembles one, no?" ciel takes a sip of tea contemplating this new peace of information. "how exactly could you use this against her?"

"many ways, foxes are very light weight drinkers. And tend to transform even by the littlest think like hot water."

"i see. Well... I think its time we get down to business. Where is Carmine?" Ciel asks as he gets off the bed and I begin to dress him.

"he just came in from the garden"

"... come then. Its about time I see if we will make a enemy or ally out of them."

"yes my lord"

SORASAKI'S PROV:

_that peace of crap. I'm gonna kill him..._ I grown as I walk the halls looking for any hint of cherries in the air. _None he must have left already..._

I grown when I sense another presence heading my way. I straiten my dress and turn the corner to see my 'dear' husband caring a book in hand.

"Sorasaki, why is there a hole in the kitchen wall?"Carmine asks sweat dropping.

"my little buddy dropped by last night." I muss felling in step with Carmine as we walk to the study.

"now of all times?" carmine asks going for my waist. I slap his hand off.

"the gig is up no need to pretend any more." I growl

he just looks at me. I fell a sharp pain in my heart when I see a coffin flash through my head. I avert my eyes and speed up. Carmine notices my quicken of pace and increases his too.

~...~

The two of us sit on the love seat Carmine reading and I continuing my search for his sent.

I fell our quest walking this way. _Hmm..._

The door slowly opens and a freshly dressed Ciel walks in the small room fallowed by Sebastian. I'm almost shocked when I see Ciel's eye wander over to me. He seemed to be looking for something. I tense, my eyes jerking over to meet Sebastian's. _What did he tell him?_

"good morning, Phantomhive. I hope you slept well?" Carmine stands to greet his guest while I remain sitting on the couch glaring at the tall dark man. I watch him only for a second more before I see Ciel glance over at me again.

I look over to see the window's curtain firmly shut. My ears twitch as I hear Sebastian take his place in the corner by the fire place again.

"so Mr. Whitewood why don't we get down to the real reason I'm here?" Ciel asks sitting down on the chair opposite us while carmine sits back down beside me.

"yes, you would like to strike a partnership no?" Carmine asks crossing his legs.

"my company would very much benefit from it."

"yes and mine also. I think many of your products would go over nicely with many Americans. Many of the elders there still practice many English customs... though I don't think many Japanese would care much for your products. Anyways I think they are having a slight... problem over there at the moment." carmine ponders aloud how much he TRULY would benefit from a partnership with the young boy.

As they continue to talk I resume my search _if he is here I have to make sure I get to him before Sebastian. If Eiji** were to know that I'm housing a hell demon hes going to flip out and... _I glance over at Carmine_ if my bound really is weakening I don't think it will be safe to have another Kitsune around him._

I sigh when I realize something _that bastard may have done more trouble then I thought_

I turn to look at Sebastian

'you know what I am don't you?' I mouth

'yes' he grins at me.

'the hole in the wall? You saw my shadow?'

Sebastian nods 'Kitsunes are very careless'

I glare _this is great now he's got a good 3 more thing he can use against us (me in particular)... _I glance up to see the two still talking. _Carmine, you have to make this partnership. Starting a game against them would be asking for hell..._

*Miyamoto: Japanese; true palace

**Eiji: Japanese; eternity

**Authors note: **well my B-day is the 23rd (February) but I will be in the car for 8 hours the day after so I'll try to post this before then. Yeee next time I write you all I'll be 14! O_O that's scary Dx I'm getting older nooooo! *Runs off to cry on Ciel* Sorasaki: see ya!


	7. Chapter 6: the sky's eternity

**Authors note: **Alright so I got a picture of Sorasaki up. The link is on my page. For all those who have been waiting for me to update, i'm sorry for the wait. Lots of stuff has been happening resently . new developments on moveing back home,mean dad's girlfriend, TCAP and such. But thank you in advanced for those who waited!

p.s. I realized in my story I made ciel 13 even through this is post manga. I'll be sure to fix that.

**Disclaimers: **I don't own anything except my O.C.(S) and the plot. 3 (or any song if i ever use one. Which I'll indicate as mine or someone else)

SORASAKI'S _ PROV:_

" of course, Ciel, you do understand that most if not all of my business is based on how the public views me. People do not like it if they believe they won't get anything out of a deal... flaunting your power is the only way to survive in trading industry." Carmine says thoughtfully.

"Yes it seems people are very... compliant with that idea." Ciel nods

I notice the glint in his eye as Carmine comes up with a plan. _ah hell... _"you're not one to through parties, yes?"

" I will go to them if I must but yes, I don't plan them often." Ciel says.

I sigh already knowing where this was going... and by the look on Sebastian's face he did also.

"well! Why don't you and I plan a party! I wish to see how you handle your self in front of my business partners. I don't wish to be in connection with someone who can't talk the talk as they say." carmine grins " I'll be more then willing to be your partner if you can!"

I roll my eyes _THIS IS GOING TO BE A DISASTER... _ Carmine had always been one to think that the way you held yourself to the public was always first priority. Ciel, it was obvious, didn't care much beyond people not knowing he nor his business was corrupt in any since.

" Alright, Mr. Whitewood, I will agree with this if it may help..." Ciel says not sharing carmine's grin. I was just a bit shocked by him agreeing.

" Of course." Carmine stands reaching out his hand.

Ciel does the same. Though I felt queasy the pit of my stomach. I couldn't help but wonder if being near Ciel was really the best thing right now. I glance over at Sebastian _on one side there's a fire demon I'd really rather not have against us and the other there is the off chance that my earlier worry about gaining foes by being near Ciel..._

_SEBASTIAN'S PROV:_

After lunch the two went back to the study to work out all of the details of the party. While Sorasaki and I went to work on dinner.

"Carmine doesn't like sweet things." the little fox notes as I work on dessert. She on the other side of the long counter top, as far from me as possible, making the meal.

" I see, then I'll cut the recipe down accordingly."

Sorasaki nods working on the Misu soup and Udon noodles with fried egg, chives and pork. I sweat drop.

She glances up noticing my stare "What? ...Ah, Carmine likes most Japaneses dishes so three times a week I chose a dish to make. It seems meat is a very big thing for the English and I figured Ciel might appreciate the extra seasoning of the chives." I see her flinch wondering if I could use any of that against her. Deciding not she quickly looks back down at her work.

I notice how careful (_?) _she was as she cooked a dish native to her land very unlike the almost rude and lazy way she acts any other time. I grin _Hmm_

"my my the Japaneses are very... concerned with there food, no?"

"and?" she glances up not liking my tone

I shrug. I see a vain pop in her forehead. She curses under her breath " I hate your kind... always trying to be smart ass's. You just want to see me worry. If you have something to say say it."

I grin _true._

suddenly a load bang vibrates through the kitchen.

Both sorasaki and I turn and look at the door. She with a mortified look and I just a bit worried_ what is wrong with this place? Seems the young master's mansion isn't the only one with problems..._

"now what?" Sorasaki screams no trace of the earlier serenity on her face. Though it seems she answered her own question as both she and I get a whiff of cherry's in the air. "ah that's what happened..." she putts the finishing touches on the meal and leaves the room with murder fuming off her like an aura.

SORASAKI'S PROV:

"EIJI! I'm gonna kill you for what you did to the wall! Do you know how hard it is to fix something like that with out bothering quests?" I slam open my bedroom door to find the three tailed fox curled on my bed. He glances up at my approach.

"Kon'nichiwa, sora no bara*." the little silver earring glows as he 'speaks'.

"what are you doing here?" I demand placing my hands on my hips.

"visiting.." he grins as he changes into the same very tall very tan, and no dough a, man i'd grown up with.

I sigh and roll my eyes not really sure if Eiji's broad shoulders would fit in carmines shirt. "come on Eiji I don't care but you know its immoral to be naked in front of a women. A bound and married one at that."

"but for how long...?" Eiji murmurs

" what?"

"nothing much" Eiji smiles grabbing the blanket and placing It over himself. _Ah good enough..._

~...~

I sat and talked with and beat Eiji senseless for a good ten minuted more before I made him change into a fox and wait for me to get back from dinner.

As I walked down the hall I glance at the many portraits that adorned the wall. I never really paid much attention to them except the last night when I caught Sebastian looking at them. They were well made by any standers but...

My eyes wounder to one in particular of Eiji and the beautiful blond women he had been bound to. Large blue gray eyes the same shade as carmines stare back at me. Eyes that were now shut forever... I gulp as I force the lingering thoughts from my head and tear my eyes from the pair.

I continue to the dinning hall and my ears pick up the soft shut of the study door. I couldn't help but let my eyes wounder to the long hallway as I turn the corner..._ I wounder if Eiji misses her?_

EIJI'S PROV:

I glance out at the beloved cherry blossoms that adorn the yard. Laying down I rap my well deserve tails** around me curling up to sorasaki's pillow. The smell of cherry's, mimicking my own, flooded my nose._ Hmm I wounder when their dinner ends? Its so dull here without little Sorasaki..._

the mansion was large, Bigger then her's had been, though the halls stunk of many irritating humans, a demon, and poor lonely Sorasaki. It irked me. The only thing that was nice here (besides Sorasaki herself) was her large garden. _ Sorasaki is a lot like her... always one that loved flowers..._

my ears perk up and I glance at the door as I hear chairs at the dinning table being pulled out. I grin as I hear my target sit down still playing naive rich boy planing their little party. _This should be fun. _Yet My grin falters when I look over to see a blood stained hand bandage on the lamp table next to the bed. I eyes narrow _hump... very fun indeed..._

Kon'nichiwa, sora no bara – Hello, the ski's rose (nickname for Sorasaki)

well deserved tails – kitsune's grow more tails with age and experience. Even though Eiji looks younger the carmine he's about 300 years old ( start with one gains a tail every 100 years)

**Author's note:** alright, new character 3. personally I love Eiji. He'll be a big part of the story from now on and if its not too much to ask I'd like to get more reviews about what you think of my own characters (or if Ciel and Sebby are out of character please tell me :) ) its always good to hear what my readers think because that helps with making sure I'm doing this right. I think Im going to bump the review requirement to 2 new reviews. Summer break is coming up soon so I'll be able to right more.


	8. Chapter 7 the sky punished

**Disclaimers: **I don't own anything except my O.C.(S) and the plot. 3 (or any song if i ever use one. Which I'll indicate as mine or someone else)

_SORASAKI'S PROV:_

"do you mind getting out? I don't need nor want help cleaning up!" I growl over my shoulder at the tall butler putting up the sugar in the not so fixed cabinet. _I had wanted to be alone for a bit so I could debate on what to do with Eiji... by now he must know about Sebastian though I still don't want him to have contact with him..._

"Young master is still talking with your master and instructed me to help out." Sebastian replies. I wanted to skin him right there.

"do not call him my master." I glare turning to Sebastian felling the soft tingle on my fangs and my ears and tail wanting to come out... _chill out... 'a good fox shouldn't let anger distract her'_

"was that an order?" he gives me a brilliant shit eating grin._ eh... opps..._ I step back on instincts only to catch my self and grin in return.

"oh don't start with me! You wouldn't try a damn thing in my domain." _I hope..._ _though if he did at least I'd have Eiji on my side. _

"oh really? Is that what you think?" _oh no..._ Sebastian steps forward and presses me against the counter. His long arms on either side of me, pinging me in. _eep!_ I try to keep my composure. I had been in naughtier situations by far but the thought of being trapped in by a hell demon was NOT my idea of a fun time. I try to silence the voices in my head

pleading with me to get out of there. My pride would once again triumph it seems

"and if you did try something how would you explain it to dear Ciel? ' my bad, my knife slipped.'?" I try to imitate Sebastian and his bothersome grin. _I should probably shut it... not sure how long that excuse would work. Sorry to use you, Ciel, but I'd rather not die today!_

"hmp it will be of no expense to me. Truly you are a bit more irking then its worth to tease you" I couldn't help but feel a bit at easy as Sebastian moves away and goes back to his work.

A bit put off by his little insult I go back to work. "then don't. Teasing a trickery is MY forte. Er... well yours as well I guess..."

"hmm, not that its any concern to me but he IS your master. So why is it so irritating to hear it?" Sebastian asks not bothering to give my confusion a response

I couldn't help but glance over at Sebastian. if I did not care for my carmine I wouldn't have hesitated, it would have be a simple answer... _but there are so many reasons... _Sebastian noting my silence glances over at me. I stare at his eyes for a moment. " you wouldn't understand," I whisper turning back to my work, " Ciel is just a soul to steal to you. He means nothing to you besides that."

"ah so carmine means something to you?" I keep my face straight even as he hits the bulls eye.

"no... he doesn't. But because I wont gain anything I have no reason to deal with a HUMAN being called my master." I reply hoping he'll buy my bluff. _I guess I'm only __partly lieing... the demon (that hates carmine and his family for what they do) does think this..._

Sebastian shows no sign of believing or not only continues working. the earlier argument forgotten I continue working.

We finished up and I couldn't help being a bit relieved to have another set of racket in the kitchen...

**~...~**

I open the door to be greeted with a fox now curled onto my pillow asleep. _Really? What a lazy old man._ I sweat drop. _Is it a common trait among our clan? Oh well..._ I sigh placing my hands on my hips and looking down at Eiji. _Hmm... what should I do with him?_ _He could stay in here... _I really didn't want him wandering around all night in the house.

I hear footsteps echoing down the hall as carmine comes near. I glance at the door _wonder if carmine minds sharing the bed with a fox?...er, ANOTHER fox I should say._

"sorasaki you must sing at our little party! Ah and a grand meal!" carmine smirks as he walks in the door. He falters for a moment glancing at Eiji who seems to have woken up because of carmines loud voice. I roll my eyes_. _he glances at me "Eiji?"

"what?" Eiji cuts me off before I can reply in a not so happy voice. I glance over my shoulder _whats his problem?_

"sorry did I wake you?" carmine brushes it off. Giving me a look of 'please tell me hes not staying long?'

"he's fine" I cut Eiji off this time and give carmine a glare. I wouldn't have carmine rushing him out. Despite the bad (read horrible) timing I had missed Eiji. i sigh and walk over to the dresser and grab the first nightgown I see. I begin to shed the many layers of my dress. _Urg I hate stupid English customs... such annoying dresses._

"Sorasaki! Don't just change in front of HIM like that!" carmine yells and I look over a bit confused by his tone. Suddenly I feel a stronger burning then ever before as my mark begins to glow. _**Slutty women! Reviling your self to someone other then your master! Betrayal!**_

I scream on the top of my lungs in pain collapsing to the ground _your kidding me! I was punished YESTERDAY! At this rate Ciel and Sebastian will hear_

"sorasaki!" I hear Eiji yell as he transforms to human. I try to calm the pain that tore through me. I couldn't help but feel panicked _whats going on! Why does it hurt this much? _I grown in agony. I feel myself transform only for my vision to go blank...

_SEBASTIAN'S PROV:_

"*sigh* that man is more excited about parties then Elizabeth..." Ciel growls taking the tea I handed him. "everyone here is mad."

_the master of the house is bipolar... and the Kitsune of the house is no where near a proper lady... hmm?_

"what was that?" Ciel asked shocked after a load scream echos down the hall.

"sounds as though Sorasaki is in a bit of pain." I reply glancing over at the door. _What __has happened now?_

"go see what is wrong." Ciel commands going back to his tea a bit unnerved.

~...~

I walk down the hall to where I could now smell the very potent stench of cherries and... two men's angry voices.

"you asshole! Look what you did! Do you have any idea how much a punishment hurts?" yells a very angry very not human and very obviously a strong fox demon.

"... so what? She's mine and I can do with her as I please. If the mark thinks she needed punishment then so be it..."

I pause at the door _hmm topical humans and their pride._

"..." the fox demon growls, "don't just stand there demon! I know your there so just come in!"

I smirk opening the door to find carmine glancing at me from the corner of his eye and a ... naked (?) demon who resembled Sorasaki with dark golden brown hair and dark blue eyes holding a small fox.

The Kitsunes gaze hardens. I place my hand over my chest and give a sight bow as I glance at the silver necklace around the knocked out foxes neck. "pardon me but my master heard a load ruckus and asked me to investigate-"

"we're fine." carmine barks out. I straighten up.

"i see... when Sorasaki comes to would you ask her to come to my room as I have a few questions... as to reassure my master." I glace at carmine.

"I will not." carmine says walking over to the limp form of the early feisty fox demon. Picking her up by the scruff he tosses her on the bed earning a whine from abused Kitsune. "you may talk to her in the morning."

The man practically jumps up after have her snatched away. I wouldn't put it passed him to snap his neck right there. _That won't do..._ "hmp if sora no bara* doesn't wake up soon I'm going to see you pay the price... I'll be back later." he directs the last part to the unconscious Sorasaki. Tuning into a fox he easily slips out the window.

"i see. Well until then." I decide to depart as well. I turn and shut the door on the still standing carmine his fist clinched and I could since the spik of regret fill the air.

*sora no bara- the ski's rose (nickname for Sorasaki)

**Author's note: **sigh seems my summer didn't turn out as free as I though it would be : meh, drama drama drama. My only relieve is in the occasional times I can write a few of sorasaki's cock remarks 3 welp please review :D I'm thinking it may be fun to try and write a side story later in the story for Eiji and his bonded. Would that be something any of you would be interested in? P.S. I bet a whole lot of y'all hate carmine now huh? To be honest I got sad writing it : P


	9. Chapter 8 the sky the next morning

Paste your d

**Authors note: **sorry for the wait! I haven't had much inspiration resonantly... I'm about to head out to a teen bible camp for a week so I had to make sure I at least wrote this before then But Since I don't have internet at my dads I don't know if I'll be able to post this till after camp...

**Disclaimers: **I don't own anything except my O.C.(S) and the plot. 3 (or any song if i ever use one. Which I'll indicate as mine or someone else)

_CARMINE'S PROV:_

_(the next morning)_

the sun was just rising in the sky as I sit on the plush couch in the study. The shadows in the room were soft and fleeting hiding in and out of view. I had left our room early in the morning leaving the still unconscious, but no longer animal, Sorasaki rapped in the sheets.

I prop my chin on my wrist as I think over the events of the previous night. _Hmm..._ I let out a sigh. Now that I had time to think over it _Sorasaki had always been very... VERY _I narrow my eyes at nothing in particular _comfortable around Eiji. As they had both seen each other naked many times... _I let out a sigh _after all they are, in a since, family..._

"damn..." I growl standing up and began to pace the room... _something better to think about..._ my eyes fall on the plans for the party. _The sooner we settle this matter with Ciel the better. I'd rather not have that butler walking around my manor poking his nose where it doesn't belong... even if on orders by his master. _I sit back down with a cough. papers in hand, I begin to drown myself in work.

_SEBASTIAN'S PROV:_

the hallways were still dark as I walked down the hall toward Sorasaki's room. it seemed the few servants that had awoke where all dilly dallying around. none having bothered with turning lights on assuming they were the only ones who had woke up. They weren't wrong as I had never heard carmine go to sleep and I didn't of coarse. Based on how quiet it was Sorasaki was still asleep and her Kitsune companion hadn't returned yet... _what an odd scene last night..._

I was not unfamiliar with a Kitsune (or any other kind of ) punishment. So it didn't shock me at first, till this morning when I realized she still hadn't awoken... _the effect usually never lasts that long... _despite that I couldn't help but recall how helpless the little fox had looked. In an odd way she was the type that you never expected to be helpless in ANY situation... and it was unnerving when she finally was. I frown... _I have known her but a few days yet... hmm, it must be because she is a demon as well. She is not human and there for doesn't have the same down falls as one... but even so she is quite interesting in her own since... _I ponder this as I open the door to find Sorasaki curled into the bed her every curve hugged by the tangled sheets. I sweat drop _seems shes not a very still sleeper... no surprise there..._

Sorasaki sturs as I approach the bed seems she was conscious enough to at least asses my presence in the room. Her eyes open wide just as I reach the bed. She shoots up with a start as the covers fall to her waist "what the- WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HE-" she pauses mid sentence as she recalls the night before. Her face changes to a snarl only fit for a wild animal as her face turns red with rage. _She is so amusing when she is angry._

"ah, so you remember now?" her gaze shoots back up at me.

"seems so..." she say suspiciously, "and you know, how?"she tests the water to see if we were talking about the same thing.

"lets just say you have a very... careering voice." I smile a shit eating grin.

"... in other words Ciel heard me and wanted to know 'What has happened now!?'" Sorasaki asks raising an eyebrow.

"exactly but actually that is what I thought." I say glancing at the open window.

"w-what?" Sorasaki asks. I glance back over at her just in time to see her grip her bare shoulders and shiver. She freezes and a moment later sighs " I'm naked aren't I...?" she sweat drops.

"yes." I say simply flashing another shit eating grin.

Sorasaki swings her long legs off the bed and begins to walk over to the large dresser on the wall. " jerk... it should be filed as sexual harassment to just stand by and not tell a women she is naked..." she mumbles darkly as she begins to put on the many layers of a light blue dress with black and white lace trim. "well I guess that doesn't really happen much" she says sweat dropping.

Then She falls silent in thought for a moment before I asked "now what was it that sparked that punishment of yours?"

Sorasaki glaces over her shoulder as she was just about to slip the dress over her head.

"..." she doesn't answer for quite a bit as she debates on how to answer. _Leave it to a fox to try and connive her way out of answering..._ I sigh as I walk over to the girl.

She jerks back dropping the dress on the floor and ducks away from me not willing to be pushed into a wall once again _hmm... she is fast isn't she... _I smirk..._still..._ I reach out grabbing Sorasaki's small wrist pinning it behind her back.

"eek!" she squeals reaching up she attempts to break my grip knowing she wasn't strong enough to but hoping she was quick enough to break free. She growls as I reach for her other hand she darts forward only to gasp as her arm pops out of socket. Razor sharp claws dart out as she manages to turn toward me her now injured arm still in my grasp. I dart backward releasing her. We both stare each other down as she gropes her limp arm and blood trickles down my chin. _Hmm seems I was got anyways..._

Sorasaki glares her eyes now slits. In shock she had let her ears and tail out during our struggle and she now hissed at me as she struggles to pop her arm back in. "what the hell is your problem?! Fine, alright! Carmine just got pissed off because I was going to change in front of Eiji!"

I almost face palm as an idiot hair pops out. _That was it? That was the reason she had been punished so harshly... you have got to be kidding me. Humans really were an unusual race..._

I hear a click as Sorasaki secedes in fixing her arm. I glance back up to see her in her normal form rubbing her arm and looking a bit ashamed at the floor. "see you didn't have to freaked scare the hell out of me... its not that big of a deal it happens all the time. Tell your master I'm fine and that it won't happen again..." there was a look of sadness in her eyes. she knew something very important that made that statement both extremely true and just a bit false... _hmm..._

she glances up at me trough her thick eyelashes. There was a pleading in her eyes as much as her pride would allow asking me to leave it at that. I sigh. _I really don't like that pathetic look..._ Turning on my heals I walk over to the door and just as I was about to leave I hear Sorasaki whisper "thanks..."

**Authors note:** I hate to make Sorasaki so hopeless but you'll see why shes acting the way she is in the next chapter... and besides I have sorasaki's personality all worked out in my head. Even the tough girls got to have a heart right? Okay so I finally have internet access but sadly once again i'll be piled with school work and even in weekend I wont be free . ill try my best though so bear with me. Resontly i've had lots of dreams with Sorasaki in them so that helps with my whole writers block YAY:3

ocument here...


End file.
